Covarde
by Silva- chan
Summary: Porque, no final, eles formavam um casal de covardes.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Covarde**

Hyuuga Hinata era uma covarde. Era isso que ela era. E ainda sim... Ainda sim era uma das pessoas mais corajosas que já haviam nascido naquela vila. Se alguém perguntasse "você morreria por ele?", ela com certeza sorriria com seu jeito simples de ser e envergonhada diria que sim. Talvez até mesmo confessasse que ela já havia colocado sua própria vida em risco por ele. O amor lhe dava forças e uma coragem insana, mas no final do dia ela ainda era uma covarde. Se perguntassem se ela dizia para ele tudo que a incomodava, se ela sabia dizer 'não', se ela conseguia rebater as coisas que ele dizia e ela não concordava, sua resposta seria o silêncio. Silêncio pelo simples motivo de que esse era o ponto em que ela não passava de uma covarde.

Havia sido criada para ser uma esposa perfeita e na busca pela perfeição ela se esqueceu de uma parte de si mesma. Conversar sobre os seus próprios desejos era difícil. Havia passado tantos anos sendo criada a mãos de ferro pelo próprio pai e vivendo na sombra dos homens de sua família, que a arte de bater de frente com alguém que ela amava e respeitava havia sido perdida em sua mente dócil. Então dizer 'não' era quase uma guerra contra si mesma... E contra _ele_ também.

Ele.

Uzumaki Naruto não nasceu um covarde. Além da impulsividade, a ousadia e a coragem eram suas características mais marcantes. No fim, ele se tornou o homem que todas as mulheres desejavam ter como marido. "Um exemplo de homem a ser seguido", era o que todos diziam.

Ninguém lhe ensinou o que fazer para ser um bom marido. Ninguém construiu muitas expectativas em cima dele acerca disso. Então quando ele se casou, Naruto tocou seu relacionamento na base do improviso. E por anos ele acreditou que, por algum milagre do universo, ele havia se tornado o melhor marido do mundo. Afinal ele a amava. Ele fazia tudo por ela. Ele havia colocado a própria vida em risco pela esposa.

Mas no final, ele também se descobriu um covarde. Era um covarde porque ele via nos olhos dela que algo a segurava para trás. Se descobriu um covarde porque ele sempre sabia quando ela se calava ou quando consentia apenas para agrada-lo. Se descobriu um covarde porque ele sabia que seu tom de voz alto e empolgado a fazia se silenciar e, depois de um par de anos, percebeu que no início fazia isso por acidente e não sabia como concertar, mas depois passou a fazer de propósito e perdeu o controle. Ele era um covarde porque na ânsia de receber todo o amor dela, não queria receber uma negativa.

Aos poucos silenciou sua própria esposa e quando se deu conta não havia mais uma forma de remendar seu erro. Fez isso por achar que um 'não' em uma discussão poderia destruir tudo que eles tinham. Temia perdê-la. E foi por essa covardia que agora estavam de frente um para o outro.

Uma luz incandescente tremulava no corredor que ambos se encontravam. A mulher parecia fitar o vazio e ele, bem... Ele só conseguia tremer. Dois Hyuugas fitavam o casal com um rosto que traia suas ordens de não demonstrar emoções. Estavam preocupados com o desenrolar da cena inteira. A poucos passos de distância uma médica apertava o resultado dos exames com tanta força que seus dedos estavam brancos.

Ninguém havia treinado-a para dar uma notícia ruim para ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Uzumaki Naruto, herói da Quarta Guerra e Sétimo Hokage. Era como ganhar em uma loteria em que o prêmio era perder seu emprego.

— Por que não me contou antes? — Naruto perguntou quase em um sussurro.

Olhos cinzentos o fitaram longamente. A vermelhidão denunciava o volume de choro que ela havia deixado correr e o brilho mostrava que ainda havia um tsunami de lágrimas esperando. Entretanto, quase sorriu com a ironia de ser logo Naruto aquele que estava sussurrando e que ambos se encontravam imersos em um silêncio tempo há quase quinze minutos. Não era ele que sempre falava no volume mais alto e parecia ter um fôlego anormal para conversar? Naruto e silêncio não eram sinônimos.

— E-Eu tentei. — ela sorriu exasperada. — E-eu tentei... Mas você não me ouvia. — mordeu os lábios pensando que entre todos os momentos, agora era hora que ela não se permitiria gaguejar. Precisava ser firme. Precisava que ele visse isso. — Naruto-kun estava tão feliz... Eu não tive coragem de terminar de contar. Sempre começava, mas...

Mas ele nunca deixava ela terminar de falar. Direta ou indiretamente.

As palavras pesavam no ar ao redor de ambos. E ele sabia que era verdade. Fazia alguns meses que ele sentia que ela carregava uma notícia ruim, então ele sempre mudava de assunto ou a distraia. Naruto sempre foi muito bom em ler pessoas e Hinata era um livro aberto. Não era difícil perceber que algo estava errado, mas ele não queria ver. Ele não aceitava ver até tudo estourar de uma vez.

— Me desculpe. Por favor Hinata-chan... Podemos fazer diferente. Podemos reiniciar. Podemos...

— Podemos?

Ele a fitou.

Ia perdê-la. Já havia perdido. Estava ali nos olhos dela.

Olhou desesperado para dos Hyuuga que estavam ali para acompanhá-la e percebeu que eles pensavam o mesmo. Estava tudo acabado.

— Eu te amo. Te amo desde criança, porém... — os olhos dela se perderam no porcelanato do piso. — Eu acho que não aguento mais um dia assim. E-eu acho que... n-não vamos conseguir. N-não mais.

— É claro que podemos! Já temos duas crianças, mas se você quiser, podemos nos esforçar para que você engravide de novo e...

Ela riu. Uma gargalhada dolorosa, porém não histérica. Nunca histérica. Mesmo nesse momento o tom de voz dela era o mais suave possível.

Balançando a cabeça em negativa as lágrimas voltaram a fluir livremente.

— E- Engravidar? Engravidar?

O mundo pareceu girar mais devagar e então houve silêncio. O barulho de passos parecia ecoar por todo o lugar mesmo com a maternidade lotada no final do corredor.

— Ela não pode mais engravidar, senhor. Uzuma- ... — a mulher fitou Hinata e logo tentou se adequar à situação — Hyuuga-sama já não possui útero. — a médica interferiu nervosa.

Naruto se encolheu como se tivesse recebido um soco. _Hyuuga-sama?_

Um olhar para sua esposa e ele percebeu que ela não tivera a mesma reação com a troca de sobrenome. Respirou fundo e finalmente o sentido das palavras da médica pareceram ser absorvidos. Se virou para a mulher de uma vez. Estava assustado. _Quando? Como?_

— _Que?_ — quase cuspiu a pergunta.

— Estou dizendo que o aborto foi bem... Complicado. A retirada do útero foi necessária. — A médica, Dr.ª Sayuri, precisou apenas de um olhar na direção do loiro para perceber que ele não estava entendendo nada. Respirou fundo e com um breve pedido aos deuses para que sobrevivesse e mantivesse o emprego, ela explicou:— Já na segunda gravidez, a cicatrização não foi bem feita porque ela abandonou o resguardo cedo para cuidar do lar. As tarefas domésticas são muito pesadas para os primeiros dias, então ao tentar cuidar da casa mais cedo do que o recomendado Uzumaki-sama prejudicou o próprio útero. Ela havia sido avisada que uma nova gravidez resultaria em um provável aborto quando retornou para faze alguns exames devido a dor que estava sentindo na época.

Naruto prendeu a respiração. Hinata virou o rosto na direção de uma mulher que estava em trabalho de parto não muito longe deles.

Por meses Naruto havia insistido que desejava ter outro filho. Uma última criança. Ele queria se dedicar ao terceiro filho da forma que não pode com os outros, afinal antes ele estava realizando um sonho, ser Hokage, e precisava cuidar da Vila inteira. Sua carreira havia se sobreposto à família de algum modo, não porque ele queria, mas porque precisava. Então agora, ao perceber que poderia dar seu posto de Hokage para as novas gerações, resolveu que se dedicaria à sua esposa e filhos. Sua família. Entretanto, Boruto e Himawari já estavam crescidos e não havia forma alguma de voltar no tempo e passar mais tempo com eles. Logo, a solução que Naruto encontrou havia sido a de ter um terceiro filho e se dedicar intensamente a ele. Uma última criança para demonstrar todo o seu amor ao lado de sua esposa.

Quando tocava no assunto, Hinata sempre o olhava de uma forma estranha. No início pensou que era porque ela não estava acostumada a vê-lo em casa frequentemente. Depois suas inseguranças passaram a assombra-lo e a cada paranoia diferente ele se recusava a deixa-la falar. Temia que ela se recusasse a carregar esse ultimo filho. Temia que ela quisesse divórcio.

"Um filho salva casamentos", haviam lhe dito várias vezes. Então a melhor forma de fortalecer seu casamento era por meio de uma criança. Foi aí que se tornou mais determinado em sua nova "missão". Essa criança salvaria seu casamento e seria a oportunidade de ser um pai mais presente ao menos uma vez. Era isso que ele pensava até ter que sair correndo para o hospital e encontrar Hinata chorando assustada enquanto abortava.

Ela sequer havia contado que estava grávida.

Quando começaram a atendê-la, ele tentou entrar para poder acompanhar sua esposa, mas os médicos recusaram seu pedido. Por três dias, enquanto Hinata se recuperava, apenas Hanabi, a irmã mais nova dela, podia entrar e sair do quarto hospitalar. Naruto havia rogado para que lhe permitissem ter contato com sua bela esposa, mas tudo que ganhava era um olhar decepcionado do _staff_ hospitalar encarregado da ala em que ela estava. Hanabi sequer olhava na direção dele quando passava.

Foi quando viu a dupla de guardas Hyuuga entrarem que ele soube que ela estava sendo liberada do hospital. Havia passado dia e noite vigiando aquela porta para conseguir conversar com ela, mas até naquele momento, quando ela finalmente estava recebendo alta, ele havia sido excluído da visão dos outros, quase como se ele não pudesse cuidar dela. Quase como se ela não quisesse vê-lo.

Estava frustrado, cansado e irritado. Precisava dela como precisava de ar para sobreviver e agora estavam tomando-a de suas mãos.

Estavam levando ela para outro lugar que não era sua casa. Não era a casa deles e seus filhos. Então Naruto surtou. O olhar forte de Sakura havia impedido que ele invadisse o quarto da esposa por todos aqueles dias demandando explicações, mas ao ver aqueles Hyuugas... Não dava mais. Assim que ela cruzou a porta ele a segurou contra si e exigiu explicações. O olhar dolorido dela o fez soltá-la, mas todos ali sabiam que ninguém sairia enquanto ele não obtivesse respostas.

Por isso estavam os cinco ali, neste momento, parados fitando uns aos outros em um silêncio constrangedor.

— Podemos adotar se você quiser. — saiu a afirmação que mais soou como uma pergunta dele. Não sabia ao certo como proceder.

Hinata o fitou.

— As crianças estão com Hanabi. Se quiser, podemos fazer uma guarda compartilhada. — foi a vez dela de fugir do assunto.

"NÃO!", ele queria gritar. Queria sua esposa de volta. Queria retornar ao ponto em que tudo era mais fácil. Queria retornar ao ponto em que o silêncio dela só afetava qual prato seria cozinhado no jantar. Queria voltar no tempo, reverter toda essa confusão. Queria...

— Hinata-chan...

— E-eu já havia aceitado... — ela disse com uma voz chorosa. — Eu e-estava confortável em saber que não haveriam outros. Já havia me acostumado. No início me culpei. Oh céus! Como me culpei. _Se_ eu tivesse pedido que você encontrasse alguém para limpar a casa... _Se_ eu tivesse pedido que você encontrasse alguém para cozinhar... _Se_ eu tivesse pedido talvez... — ela mordeu os lábios. Seu olhar se perdeu num mundo de memórias dolorosas. — Eram tantos _se_ que eu me perdia em um mar de culpa. Mas depois Hanabi me mostrou que não foi por falta de tentativa. Eu tentei. _Eu tentei_. Tentei pedir ajuda, mas você estava tão ocupado exibindo Himawari pela vila e fazendo missões longas e arriscadas para garantir que teríamos dinheiro e comida o suficientes. Tudo por nós. Por ela. E mesmo sem perceber você repetia essa justificativa toda vez que eu te via. Você repetia isso. Toda. Noite. Eu me sentia culpada. Me sentia como se não estivesse fazendo o bastante. Você estava salvando o mundo e eu... Eu era só uma mulher com uma lesão uterina.

— Eu não sabia...

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não. — percebeu que Naruto ia rebater e, antes que ele começasse a falar, continuou: — Você não queria escutar. Tá tudo bem. — ela sorriu.— Eu também não queria falar. E se eu falasse... Ia se tornar mais real. E é como se eu fosse menos mulher por causa disso. Me sentia assim. Me sinto assim.

Silêncio.

Ela virou as costas para ele. A barriga lisa atraiu os olhos azuis do homem. Havia uma criança ali antes e ele sequer havia percebido.

— É estranho saber que só agora eu consegui falar o que precisava. E só agora você se prestou a ouvir.

— Podemos adotar isso pro nosso relacionamento. Podemos concertar toda essa bagunça e conversar mais e melhor. Podemos...

— Sabe porque eu consigo dizer o que penso, Naruto-kun? — ela o interrompeu.

Naruto arregalou os olhos e depois abaixou o rosto. Não queria ouvir a resposta. Não queria saber. Mas já não havia rota de fuga. Não havia opção.

— Por que?

— Era tanta dor. Tanta dor, Naruto-kun. Era sangue e mais sangue e mais sangue. — ela corou um pouco sem graça pelo que estava confessando e pelas pessoas ao redor. — Somos ninjas, sabe? Sofremos ferimentos todos os dias. Vemos sangue, nosso sangue, todos os dias. Só que... Aquilo era diferente. A dor física não era nada comparada com minha dor emocional. E eu entrei em pânico. E gritava por socorro e ninguém vinha. Consegui me arrastar para rua, já que não tinha ninguém em casa, e por todo o tempo eu chamei o _seu_ nome, mas foi só quando comecei a chamar por Neji que me encontraram. E por mais bobo que pareça, aquilo foi quase como um divisor de águas para mim. — Respirou fundo — Eu só engravidei por que _você_ insistiu que estaria em casa para acompanhar tudo e na hora que comecei a perder a criança que _você_ tanto queria... Onde você estava?

Ela começou a rir enquanto lágrimas e mais lágrimas marcavam seu rosto.

— Eu queria muito contar que eu estava grávida, mas eu sabia que o bebê não ia sobreviver. Então eu pensei... Se ele passar do quinto mês, eu conto para o Naruto-kun. Talvez nosso filho consiga sobreviver. Talvez os médicos erraram. Mas antes disso eu só conseguia pensar que talvez você nunca percebesse que eu tinha abortado e seguiríamos felizes assim. Mas eu não consigo. Eu não consigo.

Naruto ficou mudo.

— Eu te amo, Naruto-kun. Mas depois de tudo isso... Eu não consigo mais olhar para o seu rosto. Eu não quero continuar. Eu não quero te ter perto de mim. Eu. Não. Quero.

E sem dizer mais nada ela seguiu escoltada para fora do hospital. A obstetra apenas dirigiu um último olhar para o homem loiro antes de correr e acompanhar o trio.

E foi assim que um casal corajoso no campo de batalha se percebeu covarde quando o assunto eram palavras. Quem diria que logo Naruto, aquele que levantava multidões com seus discursos sobre liberdade se tornaria uma figura opressora dentro de casa, ainda que não fosse intencional? Quem diria que Hinata, que tanto almejava escapar da gaiola invisível que aprisionava todos dentro de seu clã e ser feliz com seu príncipe encantado encontraria no seu grande amor sua maior prisão?

 _Fim_

* * *

Antes de toda e qualquer tentativa de assassinato contra minha pessoa porque eu fiz uma versão triste de um casamento que geral venera, tenho 4 avisos:

1\. Essa fanfic se passa em algum momento depois da Himawai já ter se tornado gennin. Naruto queria acompanhar o crescimento total de uma criança, então com a Hima e o Boru fora, ele esperava uma nova criança para experimentar a paternidade do zero.

2\. Antes eu queria que fosse UA, mas percebi que ia ficar bem legal sendo no universo original tbm.

3\. Eu não gosto muito de NaruHina porque sinto que é uma expectativa muito muito muito romantizada e a coitada da Hinata me parece extremamente passiva no casamento. Na minha experiencia de vida como introvertida, entrar em relacionamentos com extrovertidos (principalmente no nível Naruto) pode ter uns efeitos colaterais monstruosos se não tem muita conversa ou ajuda de um psicólogo. É muito fácil a pessoa extrovertida se tornar abusiva simplesmente porque a fala é mais elaborada e por falar em excesso. Se o par é introvertido e tímido, ele acaba guardando tudo para si só pra não interromper ou não ser arrasado numa briga oral mesmo estando certo. Então por si só isso explica a fic.

4\. Quando uma mulher descobre que ela está fadada a abortar, o processo é bem ruim. Porque tu não é completamente estéril, tu consegue engravidar, mas dificilmente vai terminar a gravidez. É como pegar um pedaço do seu e imediatamente descer de tobofogo pro inferno. Ser estéril não é pra qualquer uma, mas abortar? Abortar é um dos processos mais dolorosos que eu já vi algumas mulheres passarem. Então o fato da Hinata dar as costas pro Naruto pode parecer OOC, mas não é não, viu? É um processo pesadíssimo e cada mulher reage de uma forma. Algumas pedem divórcio. Outras pegam nojo do cara que fez ela engravidar. Conheço uma que o bebê sobreviveu ao aborto natural, mas o sofrimento foi tanto que ela age como se o menino não existisse. Hinata ainda ama o Naruto, muito, mas o processo que ela teve que passar deixou ela com o pé atrás. Numa expectativa de futuro, dá sim pra eles voltarem a formar um casal assim que o luto dela terminar e seguirem juntos se amando, mas também existe a possibilidade de continuarem a amar um ao outro e seguirem afastados. É só que naquele momento, não dá (tanto que o Uzumaki fica parado ao invés de correr atrás dela de forma cliché).

.

.

No fim é isso aí. Podem vir com as pedras pra me matar.


End file.
